A light in the dark
by Simpa007
Summary: Her name was Verity Jones, and she didn't know it yet, but her life was about to become even less normal. Eventually Becker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A light in the dark**

**AN: this idea popped into my head whilst listening to Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne. Once again, I only have a small idea as to where this is going; I have no proof reader for this story, so there may be a few mistakes and grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Verity.**

Chapter one- an odd way to meet:

A young girl aged eighteen walked on the grass verge of the virtually flooded A-road, not knowing where she was going, she had no preference, she just wandered, it was what she had been doing for almost three months now. Like a lone wolf, searching for its pack. The torrential rain forced he black knotted hair to cling to her head, her clothes stuck to her skin, only showing her slim frame. To slim. She was tired, her legs ached, but still she kept going; forcing herself to carry on. She hadn't worn make up for weeks, because of this she didn't need to worry about mascara running or eyeliner staining her face, not like other _normal_ girls did. Everyone who would see her would turn away in disgust, she had gotten used to that. Her tattered military boots made a loud squelching noise as she walked heavily through the shin deep mud and grass. If you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you why she had run away, she had a perfect loving family, two brothers and a sister, her mother had re-married two years ago, and since then, she hadn't belonged. She was the eldest child, the second eldest, Cameron, was only twelve, then Charlotte and Cain, twins aged seven. She wasn't part of the loving family unit, forgotten in her room, or out at parties getting hammered and meeting strangers, she wasn't seen as the perfect little girl anymore, but the rebellious teenager that no one wanted. However, in the back of her mind, behind all of the hate and anger, she knew she was loved, so she really didn't have a reason to leave, but she felt she had to.

Her name was Verity Jones, and she didn't know it yet, but her life was about to become even less normal.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Jess Parker's voice sounded throughout the ARC;

"_Anomaly alert.26 stone street, Croydon."_

Matt stood up putting his black box in his pocket,

"Thanks Jess." He said over coms, "ETA?"

"_If you leave now, you'll be there by half ten."_

Matt nodded to no one in particular and started to jog through the corridors of the ARC, he met Becker just outside of the armoury; he could've sworn the guy actually lived there, or at least was in there at about three in the morning until twelve at night. Becker gave a quick nod to Matt and made his way to the car park, Emily Merchant joined the two men in the car and soon they were on their way to Croydon, each one of them wanting to go home and go to bed.

()()()()()()()()()

Verity was beginning to become sick of the rain that constantly pounded the useless hood of her oversized Nike jumper as she walked up the largely abandoned street, small alleyways branched off in all directions, she had noticed how dark they were and she didn't want to be near them, that would explain why she was now walking in the middle of the road, she glanced at her watch quickly; 10:23pm. This meant that she had a decision to make: stay nearby and try to find a place to bed down for the night, or keep walking and hope the rain stops, whilst she was debating her next move she had failed to hear the sound of a car approaching from behind. She jumped as the sound of the cars horn sliced through her thoughts, she moved out of the way quickly and nodded an apology to the dark haired man driving the very sleek pick up, a pretty, dark haired woman in the back seat gave her a small smile as the car sped past, Verity couldn't help but smile back.

()()()()()()()()()()

Captain Becker was both angry and shocked at the teenager he had almost killed minutes ago, she only looked about sixteen, so what the hell was she doing out in the pouring rain at half ten with nothing but a thin hoodie for protection from the rain? Becker shook his head; he had other things to think about, like locking the anomaly and going home to bed. He did, however, sneak a quick look in the wing mirror, just to check that the girl was alright, she had her head down and was walking as though she was on autopilot, still in the middle of the road. He caught sight of Emily behind him, only to see that she was looking at the girl too, a worried look on her face, she was obviously thinking the same as him; who was she? And why doesn't she just go home?

**OK. This was just an opener, but if people like it I will continue. R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A light in the dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, I only own Verity.**

Chapter 2- as strange occurrence:

Becker stared at the anomaly, he had seen so many, but they never ceased to amaze him. They were beautiful and confusing, he liked that. He quickly glanced around, searching for any sign of an incursion; Emily was standing at the door of the room whilst Matt was locking the anomaly. They had found it in an old building, it was large and looked very historic, it must have been stunning in its time, old fashioned armchairs and a large fireplace filled the room, covered in cobwebs and dust, like the building had just been abandoned and left to rot. Matts Irish accent soon cut through his thoughts;

"Becker, take Emily and search for an incursion, I'll stay by the anomaly." Becker nodded and motioned for Emily to follow him, the two friends walked through the large creepy corridors, silently searching for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

"I'll go upstairs." Emily told the clearly distracted soldier, Becker nodded and carried on down the corridor, until he came to the front door and large entrance area, the unsteady wooden flooring creaked under his feet as walked towards the medium sized lounge to the left of the front door. Movement outside caught his eye and he turned his EMD towards the door, more movement, he couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black outside, he spoke through his earpiece,

"Matt, possible creature incursion by the main door, I'll check it out."

The door opened. Slowly, he breathed, steadying himself and preparing to shoot, his finger hovered over the trigger. Breathe in. Breathe out. But it wasn't a creature that came through the door; it was a girl, a young girl, the same girl from earlier, the one he almost killed. She wasn't facing him as she shut the door slowly and pulled her hood down before shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

()()()()()()()()()

Verity sighed, she was safe and dry, she turned, expecting to be alone in this large house. She wasn't. It was the man from earlier, the one who had almost killed her. She studied him, and he seemed to be doing the same, she took in his tanned skin and deep brown eyes, and then finally, his gun. She began to breathe quickly and shallowly. Panic. That was all she could feel. Panic. The man must of noticed this as he lowered the weapon and tried to keep the young girl calm,

"it's alright, your alright, I won't hurt you."

Verity could feel her heart hammering against her ribs, she was sure it was loud enough for the man to hear. Her thoughts went into over drive; she was in a strange house, with a strange man carrying a gun. She instantly thought the worst and shook her head, her dripping hair sticking to her cheeks as she did so. She ran, opening the door she quickly jumped down the steps and ran up the wide garden path, it was then that she decided; she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()

He studied her; tatty black boots, torn low wasted jeans and what looked like a once pale pink hoodie, pale skin, dark eyes, dark hair, the loose curls falling in front of her face. He didn't get a chance to ask her name because she leaped into action, sprinting out of the door and into the front garden,

"No. wait!" he called after her as he made his way through the large wooden door and out into the fresh air. He soon managed to catch up with her, she was sobbing loudly as he caught her from behind, he placed one arm softly around her waist,

"It's ok, you're safe I swear." She was still trying to pull out of his grip, but she looked so tired and devoid of energy,

"Please let me go!" she begged, it was then that he realised what must be going through her mind, he loosened his grip on her but did not completely let go. He noticed just how slim she was, he could almost feel her ribs through her hoodie. She had stopped struggling by now and was limp in his arms, still sobbing. He glanced at her face, her eyes were closed it was as though she was trying to calm herself down. They stayed like that for a minute, him carefully holding her up as she silently cried, no emotion shown on her face. All was quiet. That was until another sound was heard, a light growling coming out of the darkness, His grip tightened on the petite female in his arms. She yelped as he pushed her behind him suddenly,

"Matt, incursion in the front garden, sounds like some kind of big cat."

"_Smilodon. Early Pliocene." _Matt stated quickly over the coms, _"Give me a minute."_

Becker nodded and stared into the dark, trying to see a creature, trying to verify a target. Another growl, louder this time. Closer. He turned to the girl behind him,

"We have to get back inside, follow me."

()()()()()()()()()()

Verity was confused, she had no idea what was going on, she stood there, frozen.

"What the hell is going on!" she demanded.

The man said nothing, he did however grab her by the hand and start to drag her towards the door. The ground was wet and muddy and she slipped. He helped her up quickly and they made their way into the building, as they were running, verity turned, she didn't know what she expected to see but it wasn't this; a large big cat was close behind. She stifled a scream when she noticed the large fangs patrooding from its mouth, saliva dripping onto the grass.

The creature leaped through the air, and only just caught Verity's lower leg with its claws, she felt the sharp pain as the claw sliced through her flesh, she fell to the ground again, this time the man fell too, dropping his gun. Verity closed her eyes, waiting for the intense pain that would surely come soon. It didn't. She opened one eye and saw that the cat was no longer standing, but was slumped on the floor, breathing heavily, unconscious. She let out a shaky breath as someone helped her up and placed an arm around her waist, a deep voice spoke softly to her,

"Put your arm over my shoulder." She did so, and slowly limped towards the door, where another man and woman were now standing, guns in their hands,

"Who's that?" the dark haired woman that Verity recognised from earlier asked.

"I don't know." The voice next to her ear spoke again. The man at the door nodded silently and gave Verity a sympathetic look,

"Let's take a look at that leg." He was Irish and sounded kind.

There was one thought going through the eighteen year olds mind; what the hell just happened?

**R+R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A light in the dark**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. Verity is mine though.**

Chapter 3- a reassuring presence:

Becker slowly sat the girl on one of the old armchairs in the living room with the anomaly, she looked nervous and stared at the glittering ball in the middle of the room, cracking her knuckles as she asked in a hushed tone;

"What is that?" Becker was about to answer when Matt cut him off,

"Classified. What's your name?"

The girl glanced from Matt to Becker a couple of times before answering;

"Verity." She answered bluntly. This short answer clearly annoyed Matt, but he managed to keep his voice calm as he said;

"Last name?"

The young girl smirked slightly; "Classified."

Becker had to cough to hide his laughter, this earned a very disapproving look from the team leader, and soldier decided to get back to looking at the girls leg, he rolled up the denim and swallowed as he saw the state of her leg, it was a clean cut but was very deep and bleeding heavily. Concerned, he looked up at Verity's face, she looked exhausted; her eyes were fluttering lightly as she tried to remain conscious. Becker quickly grabbed the medic's kit and pulled out a long bandage, wrapping it tightly around her lower leg, he almost fell as Verity collapsed onto him, he studied her quickly, she was still awake but barely. She rubbed her left eye with her fist, Becker found this cute and he let out a small smile, this however turned into a concerned frown as Verity spoke;

"I'm tired." Her voice was hoarse as she let out a shaky breath.

"Where do you live?" Becker turned to Matt as he spoke. No answer. Becker turned to see if Verity was still conscious, she was but she was sheepishly looking down at her feet, as though she didn't know the answer to the question. Matt repeated himself, his voice more demanding, this made the girl flinch and quickly lean back from Becker and the others. Emily tried to lighten the mood;

"We need to get her to the ARC, to the infirmary." Becker nodded and moved towards the, now very pale, young girl.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Verity could feel herself being lifted from the chair as she tried to stay awake, someone was carrying her out of the room, she found herself hoping it was the soldier, she realised it was when he spoke, his calm, soothing voice was close to her face;

"Put your arm around my shoulder." The same demand as earlier, she noticed. She did as she was told and looked behind him, her sight was blurry but she was sure she could make out the Irish man smirk and whisper to the woman;

"Captain Becker; always the hero."

Verity felt a faint smile form on her lips,_ so this guy's name is Captain Becker, nice. _ This was her last thought before she fell into a blissful sleep, comforted by Becker's presence.

()()()()()()()()()()

Becker carried Verity, who was extremely light; he made a mental note to get the girl a kfc or something when she woke up. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she slept, her lips slightly parted, her hair was pushed over her shoulder as he walked and he noticed a small tattoo just behind her right ear, a small star, he smiled and looked ahead of him to see Matt opening the old oak door which led to the front garden, the rain had stopped so he didn't have to worry about getting even more soaked than he already was. Becker soon found himself staring at Verity, silently wondering where her family was and if they were missing her. Matt's voice carved through his thoughts;

"She's a runaway by the looks of it." He sighed, "She just looks so young to be out here on her own. Anyone could have found her."

Becker knew exactly what he meant by anyone, and he hoped the girl hadn't gone through anything too terrible. He knew just how vulnerable a young girl would be on the streets, on her own. He shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts coursing through his mind. They made it to the SUV's and he laid her down in the back seat beside Emily who nodded and smiled. Jess Parker's forgotten voiced filled each of their ears;

"_Guy's what's happening?"_

Matt responded immediately, "We have an eyewitness, named-" He paused as he went through Verity's medium sized shoulder bag, pulling out various items; a mirror, a comb, a small teddy, a Swiss army knife- Becker raised his eyebrows at this- a purse Matt opened it quickly and found what looked like a library card, "Verity Jones." He finished his previous sentence before carrying on, "Check the missing persons list, she's eighteen, dark hair, pale skin."

"_Um okay, give me a minute." _There was a pause for about two minutes before Jess spoke again, "there_ is no-one named Verity Jones on the missing persons list, are you sure?"_

Matt sighed as he placed all of the belongings in the bag carefully before glancing at the girl sympathetically, "So, no-one's looking for her then. That makes things complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A light in the dark**

**AN: sorry it's taken me longer than normal to update, I bought the first three series of Torchwood on DVD, and it kind of took priority.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, I do own Verity though.**

Chapter 4:

Becker hurried into the ARC; Verity in his arms, her head was once again resting on his shoulder. She looked worse now; paler, blood was once again seeping through her jeans and she occasionally grimaced in pain, her body shivered against his. She was waking up. Verity groaned and huddled against his chest in an attempt to make herself warmer, she was faint and her vision was blurred, she let out a shaky breath as she faded in and out of consciousness. Becker gave a quick glance to the quaking girl in his arms before calling out to Jess;

"Jess! Tell the medics in the infirmary to prepare a bed now!"

"Why?" the young field co-ordinator turned, her eyes widened in realisation before she turned to her computer and called for the medics. It was a matter of minutes before a young red haired medic met Becker in a side corridor. The young medic smiled as she spoke,

"What happened?"

"Erm she was attacked by a smilodon. It got her in the leg." The medic nodded and moved to inspect the large claw mark. Verity flinched at the touch and managed to hold back a scream,

"She needs painkillers." The medic stated the obvious and Becker resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he followed her towards the infirmary. He gently laid Verity down on a newly made bed and brushed the hair gently from her face,

"It's okay, they know what they're doing." he gestured to the medics that now surrounded the bed, one holding a rather large syringe, Becker watched as they injected her with painkillers, he took a step back and let the medics do their job.

()()()()()()()()()

Verity awoke to see something brilliant; Captain Becker holding a Greggs paper bag, she smiled and leant up on her elbows,

"That for me?" she asked, a large grin had spread across her face, the Captain nodded,

"Thought you might be hungry." Verity nodded eagerly and licked her lips at the idea of a decent lunch; Becker passed the bag over to her,

"There's an apple and a dairy milk in there too." Verity's eyes lit up as she took the bag and pulled out a chicken and bacon baguette, she opened the packaging and took a large bite; she was so engrossed in her food that when Becker spoke, she almost fell off of the bed,

"How long have you been on the street?" Verity froze and stared at the soldier,

"Come on, I gave you food the least you can do is answer a few questions,

"Almost three months." She spoke between mouthfuls, the captain nodded,

"Why did you leave home?" at this question Verity instantly pulled off the sheets and leapt towards the door, pulling it open she sprinted down the corridor, pushing past scientists and soldiers as she quickly made her way down one of the many hallways, she didn't change her pace, even as she heard a loud shout from behind her,

"Verity! Stop!" She didn't do as commanded and only sped up after seeing a lift ahead of her, if she could get in there, with the doors shut, she would be free. She was close now; just a few more metres and she would be there. She was so close, she was sure that she would make it. No such luck. A pair of tanned arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her of her feet, Verity kicked at the air and tried to break free, she was sobbing loudly. She moved to bite one of the arms that were holding her tightly,

"No you don't." the arm was moved just out of reach as Verity kicked out again in frustration, Becker's deep voice spoke softly in her ear, soothing her,

"Calm down, take deep breathes and calm down." She kicked out yet again and screamed,

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No, I'm not going to do that. Just talk to me, why did you leave?"

"I don't know!" she screamed immediately. By now they had gathered up an audience, "I don't know." She spoke quietly this time and hung her head, silently letting the tears glide down her cheeks and drip off her chin, "Just please, let me go." She didn't have her boots or her hoodie, so she was only wearing her jeans and a crop top. Becker had gently set her down on the floor by now, but his hands were still resting on her bare hips. She couldn't help herself; she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly into his shoulder, wet hot tears spilling onto his shirt. Becker reacted instantly, holding her tight,

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay." Her knees buckled suddenly and he tilted her head towards him, she was unconscious. Exhausted.

**R+R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A light in the dark**

**AN: I seem to have hit a bit of a mental block with this story, so this may not be a great chapter, as always tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5:

Verity sat with her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She had woken in what looked like a small holding cell, the only furniture was a small bed in the corner of the room, a large mirror was set into the wall that was opposite her. She knew this wasn't a mirror, they were watching her, _whoever they were. _She thought to herself whilst glaring at the mirror and hoping someone was on the other side.

Becker observed her silently, with his head tilted to one side, her face showed no emotion and the only movement she had made was to get off of the bed and move to the side of the room, she had slid down the wall and had been staring at the viewing window ever since, he could have sworn she hadn't blinked once. Jess's voice was quiet as she spoke from behind him,

"How is she?"

Becker glanced over his shoulder to see the young field co-ordinator was carrying two cups of tea,

"Milk, no sugar isn't it?" Becker nodded and took the cup from her, he glanced at his watch as he did so; 12:54. He sighed and stifled a yawn as he turned back to the young girl in the cell, it had been Phillip's idea to stick her in there, he really hated that man.

"I'm surprised she hasn't thrown a hissy fit." Jess said quietly from his side, she noticed the captain's concerned face and she couldn't help being a little jealous, "She'll be fine." She said bluntly.

The captain nodded, "I know."

"Perhaps you should go home." Before Becker could answer, however, Phillip walked through the door, eyeing the team mates suspiciously, Jess quickly lowered her gaze but Becker just glared at the man,

"Is she awake?" No answer, "I'll take the silence as a yes. We'll take her in for questioning."

"Why?" Becker asked as he notices Jess lightly touch his arm, silently reassuring him.

"We think she knows more than she's letting on." Burton answered simply as he walked out.

Becker snapped his head back to Verity, who was now being dragged out of the room by Prospero's soldiers, he had to admit, she was putting up a good fight, two of the soldiers had already been bitten, slapped and kicked. Becker smiled in amusement; this smile fell however as a large, bulldozer-like man, who Becker recognised as Captain Sternson walked in. His eyes widened as he saw sternson grab the young girl by her shirt and throw her over his shoulder,

"That's brutal." Jess was clearly shaken by the events as her grip tightened on Becker's arm,

"No, it's wrong." And with that Becker was out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You should be more careful Miss Jones." Phillips voice could be heard through Verity's screams of protest, "And please stop making that awful noise."

"Phillip!" Becker called, "What are you doing?"

Phillip turned on his heels and stood facing the Captain, "This is out of your jurisdiction Captain Becker, now go and play with your guns."

"Just tell me why you want her." Becker commanded,

"She has been seen several times, near the anomalies." This was the only explanation Becker was given. He was left standing in the middle of the hallway, confused.

**I know this is short; hopefully chapters will be longer in the future. R+R Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A light in the dark**

**AN: sorry it's been so long since I have updated, hopefully this chapter will satisfy.**

Chapter 6:

Verity tapped the table in front of her aimlessly whilst staring Phillip in the eye, neither person blinked, to stubborn to give in. Finally after several minutes, Phillip broke the silence,

"What year are you from?"

Verity laughed before leaning in to whisper, "This is mad."

"Just answer the question Miss Jones." The young girl was quickly beginning to irritate him; the girl in question rolled her eyes before answering reluctantly,

"2011."

Phillip nodded, before speaking slyly, "Now think very carefully before answering this question." He turned his head towards Sternson, Verity eyed the pistol in the man's hand warily before turning back to Phillip as he spoke again, "How much do you know about the anomalies?"

Verity answered quickly, "What's an anomaly?"

Phillip immediately stood up, slamming his fist on the table as he did so, "Don't play games with me! Tell us what you know!"

Verity also stood up and was pleased when she realised that she almost matched the man in height, "I've already told you, I don't know, and if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you!" she sat back down heavily and folded her arms across her chest, like a child sulking. Phillip soon came back to sit across from her, clasping his hands together and resting them on the table, he leant forward, his voice barely a whisper as he spoke,

"How can we make your life better?"

Verity instantly saw her opportunity and took it, "Actually," she began, a smirk forming on her lips, "Now that you mention it, I could do with a shower and a fresh set of clothes."

Phillip sighed seemingly calming down, "Then I'll make you a deal; tell us what you know, and why you have been at the last few anomaly alerts."

"And?"

"And… you'll get what you want."

Verity laughed, "You know, for someone who looks really powerful, you give in way to easily."

Phillip didn't take the bait, he wasn't willing to argue with the urchin of a girl in front of him. He just kept eye contact with her, silently daring her to mock him once more. She nodded before answering his question warily,

"I was… paid."

"Paid?" Phillip tilted his head to one side as the young girl continued,

"To gather information on the Anomalies and how the ARC deals with them." She had the decency to look ashamed. Catching a glimpse of Phillips steely glare she immediately defended herself,

"I needed the money, and besides I didn't know that it was going to be this classified and important. I mean, where am I MI5 or something?"

Phillip leant back in his chair casually. He was enjoying the look on this girls face, pure confusion. He tutted, "So naïve."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, "Why?" Phillip tutted once more, mocking her, before answering her,

"You're sitting in the ARC's interrogation room." He said matter of factly, "That's not important though. Who paid you?"

"I don't know her name."

"Then describe her!" he raised his voice slightly, she wasn't being as co-operative as he had hoped.

"She was blonde, about 5"8 I'd say, umm" she thought for a bit, trying to remember certain features, "She had a northern accent… I think." She leant forward once more, "Now, about that shower."

"You negotiated with this woman, yet you didn't know her name?" he questioned,

"Yeah." She shrugged, "I did. She had money and paid well, what did you expect!" She sighed deeply, calming herself. "Can I have a shower now?"

**Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully it will get more interesting soon.**


End file.
